Bésame mucho
by Surkey-san
Summary: Besos compartidos entre dos naciones, escapando de una reunión, escondidos en los pasillos; compartiendo en alma. Song fic inspirado en la canción de Andrea Bocelli. Asakiku, InglaterraxJapón


Hello! Me siento inspirada, bueno más bien la canción me inspiró, y decidí escribir un song fic de esta canción que me resulta tan sexy (si, me pego eso una amiga que dice que todo es sexy XD). La canción pertenece a un fantástico solista llamado Andrea Bocelli, cuyas canciones inundaron mi infancia cuando mi mamá ponía sus cassettes a todo lo que da en el grabador, también es el culpable de que no me dejara dormir los sábados a la mañana por dicha razón antes mencionada XD

Como siempre digo, espero que les guste el fic, ese es mi único propósito como escritora amateur de fics, y si me quieren dejar algún que otro comentadillo bien será recibido.

Espero que les agrade. Ahora si, los dejo con el fic, disfruten.

**Disclaimer:** _Hetalia no me pertenece, sino al gran Hidekaz himaruya-sensei que algún día incluirá yaoilandia en el manga/anime_

* * *

><p><strong>Bésame mucho<strong>

_Bésame__, bésame mucho_

_como si fuera esta noche_

_la ultima vez_

_bésame__, bésame mucho_

_que tengo miedo tenerte_

_y perderte después_

-**Arthur-san aquí no** –la voz del japonés era entrecortada, apretados contra un pasillo de la sede, de aquella ocasión, en la reunión del G8, en uno de los pasillos más despoblados que encontraron donde prácticamente no pasaba ni una mosca, y más si todos se encontraban dentro "compartiendo puntos de vista" descartando obviamente a cierto norteamericano de ideas estúpidas. Abrazados como si se aferraran con todas sus fuerzas a la orilla de una isla, deshaciéndose en besos que quitaban el aliento, comiéndose entre bocanadas ansiosos por probar aquel manjar que eran los labios del otro, incitados por la situación en la que estaban, en medio de una reunión con todos esos países que en cualquier momento podrían descubrirlos solo con transitar por aquellos lares.

Las uñas del japonés se clavaban en la espalda del rubio que apretaba contra si el cuerpo del otro muchacho, ansiando sentirlo hasta la ínfima parte, recorriendo con una de sus manos la figura que se le ofrecía, la que se escondía detrás de aquel traje que le quedaba tan endemoniadamente bien y que lo hacían hervir de celos cuando la mirada de aquel griego se perdían entre los recovecos de sus curvas delineadas por aquellos ropajes –**Espere…po-por favor Arth-Arthur-san** –logró articular cuando el otro soltó momentáneamente su boca, solo unos instantes para respirar y volver a atacar aquel oasis de agua dulce que se había convertido en su único sustento de vida. Kiku se perdía en las sensaciones que esa lengua experta provocaba en su ser, en como se adentraba en su cavidad tan descaradamente y excitante que sentía que las piernas se le hacían de gelatina sin temor a perder el equilibrio teniendo aquel sustento de músculos que lo aprisiona contra la pared. Enredó los brazos en el cuello del mayor para hacer más profundo, si se podía, aquel beso tan descarado que ya lo había encendido a él también

_Bésame__, bésame mucho_

_como si fuera esta noche_

_la ultima vez_

_¡ay! bésame, bésame mucho_

_que tengo miedo tenerte_

_y perderte después_

-**No** –pronunció el inglés alejándose levemente de aquellos pétalos de sedosidad en donde no le importaría permanecer por el resto de sus días, hasta sería capaz de invadirlos y convertirlos en su colonia para que nadie más se acerque a ellos –**quiero** – mordió aquella carne rosada obteniendo como recompensa un gemido que se le antojó tremendamente excitante, recordándose que debía controlarse si no quería perder la cabeza y arrancarle la ropa allí mismo y hacer el amor hasta que se quedaran sin aliento –**soltarte** –terminó de pronunciar y enseguida mordió sus jugosos labios. Se besaban como si su vida dependiera de ello, abrazándose, intentando unirse a pesar de toda aquella ropa que había de por medio, sintiendo como sus almas se conectaban

Los minutos quedaban relegados cuando sus labios finalmente acortaban ese camino, todo ese tiempo que habían estado separados ansiándose a cada momento, un toque más, solo uno, con la vista fija en el reloj y en el calendario desechando fechas, añorando el encuentro pre pactado para volver a estar juntos y sentirse como lo estaban haciendo en ese momento.

-**¡Ah!** –un gemido escapó de los labios del pelinegro a la vez que se aferraba con más fervor al salvavidas inglés

-**Grrr…** -un gruñido abandonó la boca del rubio sujetando con más firmeza de la necesaria las caderas del país nipón, aquellas donde se había perdido por incontables noches únicas y diferente cada una de ellas, a las que le gustaba marcar como fetiche personal

Ambos se sentían desesperados por contacto, temiendo internamente que su tiempo se acabara y tuvieran que volver nuevamente a sus personajes estoicos y corteses que actuaban simplemente como si fueran nada más que conocidos, cuando la verdad era que la palabra amante queda corta con ellos. Eran vencedores de la vida a los que se les había obligado a mantenerse separados, y por desgracia la decisión de continuar juntos no recaía en sus manos por eso cada segundo que permanecían en compañía el uno del otro era atesorado como lo más valioso, pues su existencia en cualquier comento podría peligrar y pensar en un futuro alejado del otro les era imposible.

_Quiero tenerte muy cerca_

_mirarme en tus ojos, verte junto a mi_

_piensa que tal ves mañana ya_

_estaré__ lejos muy lejos de aquí_

-**No quiero alejarme de ti, Kiku** –pronunció el inglés siendo abordado por el pensamiento de lo que podría depararles el futuro. El mundo estaba cambiando y ellos no tenían el poder para detener el cambio, o cambiaban como lo hacía la tierra o desaparecían en el proceso y por desgracia la respuesta a que les depararía el futuro era todavía inexistente

Arthur enterró el rostro en el cuello del pelinegro respirando profundamente y guardando para si el aroma de la persona que hacía de su vida una razón para existir. No quería separase de él, todavía temía que en la próxima reunión no volviera a verlo, él seguía débil tras aquel temblor que destruyó su tierra y lo dejó mal herido. No había cosa que más ansiara el inglés que abrigarlo entre sus brazos y protegerlo de todo mal, y aunque él en su tiempo fuera una potencia que controló los mares sin dejar de mencionar el mundo conocido por el hombre culto contra la madre naturaleza no era más que un simple crío que recién había cambiado los pañales

-**Temo parpadear y tenerte muy lejos de mí **–le confesó en un susurro tras besar delicadamente su cuello. Las manos de Kiku abarcaron la gran espalda del ojiesmeralda sintiendo la calidez en su pecho que lo hacía pensar que no era tan viejo como pensaba que era. Sentía su corazón revitalizarse al oír las palabras de que su amado le dedicaba con tanto fervor y que lo hacían sentir más que amado –**No podré visitarte en mucho tiempo, Kiku, y tú no puedes viajar porque todavía no se solucionaron los problemas con los reactores nucleares y los destrozos por el tsunami y el terremoto todavía son demasiado inmensos** –lo tomó del rostro, clavando su verde mirar en esos ojos inexpresivos que brillaban solo para él

Arthur dependía de la aprobación reflejada en los ojos del pelinegro para ejecutar cualquier movimiento, tan grande era su dependencia como lo eran los seres vivos con el aire.

Kiku aprisionó las manos del rubio que tenía sobre su rostro y lo encaró sonriéndole tímidamente como solo él podía hacerlo y para quien solo lo haría, abrió la boca dejando escapar una sutil palabra que para Arthur tenía más significado que la misma paz del mundo.

-**Bésame…**

_Bésame__, bésame mucho_

_como si fuera esta noche_

_la ultima vez_

_bésame__, bésame mucho_

_que tengo miedo tenerte_

_y perderte después_

_bésame__, bésame mucho..._

Enfrascándose nuevamente en una batalla en la que sus labios se disputaban la supremacía, una guerra en la que no importaba quien salía ganador y quien perdedor después de todo su guerrilla no era una conquista más sino un pacto de alianza.

El ruido de los pasos en el pasillo contrario no distrajeron su atención de lo que estaban haciendo pues se encontraban apartados en mente y alma.

Apretándose contra el otro para no sentir que en cualquier momento sus manos debieran soltarse irremediablemente para continuar con la rutina, en donde sus miradas se encontraban fugazmente cuando levantaban el rostro o se cruzaban en el pasillo.

Un último rose antes de que los pasos se escucharan a unos metros de donde estaban, una mirada que decía más que el libro más largo del mundo y una máscara cotidiana que vistieron en cuanto la perorada de América y los gritos de Italia los obligaran a separase hasta quien sabe qué momento.

Se fueron por distintos caminos, volteando ligeramente antes de que sus cuerpos desaparecieran por la esquina del pasillo y sonrieron imperceptiblemente para sus compañeros. No, claro que no, esa no sería la última vez.

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p>Como adoro esta canción, pensar que se la entonaba a un chico solo para molestarlo y terminó cumpliendo con mi pedido cantado XD<p>

Me tenté con poner un lemon pero me dije que no, el giro que le di a la canción no daba para obligarlos a esconderse en el cuarto de las escobas y hacerlo ahí, era más anhelante, como me gusta a mí :3 aunque tengo un fic por ahí dando vueltas con lemon entre Arthur y Kiku, e incluido un tercero, pero que todavía no estoy muy segura de publicar…

Espero que les haya gustado, aunque a mi me basta con imaginar que hay gente que simplemente lo leyó de principio a fin.

Nos leemos en mi otro fic o en uno nuevo ;D

Se despide,

_Surkey_


End file.
